


【TSV】你和你的挚友上床，第n次

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 双性E，音乐店打工人1115影片延伸
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 25





	【TSV】你和你的挚友上床，第n次

**Author's Note:**

> 今天没有传统艺能了因为搞了很奇怪很奇怪的东西）  
> 双性E，1115白衬衫影片延伸，很想讲道理的Eddy和不讲道理的Brett（实际上...？  
> 一些私人xp和奇怪的描写，很咸湿，很不像男人做爱，比较变态，蛮多描述会引起不适，请不要暴打作者（抱头逃窜  
> 夹带了不太正常的个人私货，社会新闻逼迫作者系列）

Eddy Chen得说他觉得他的十四年挚友可能是被人替换了，不然他根本没办法解释这个时候压在他身上的男人到底是脑子出了什么问题，他实在很想揍对方一拳让对方清醒清醒。可惜Brett显然比他更了解Eddy，于是那一拳还没蓄力就已经被抓在了手里，同时对方的手指更快地塞进了他的内裤，探进了那个湿热的巢穴，那句梗在喉头的fuck off于是也成了呜咽，糊在厕所的墙壁上。  
Brett一定做过很多次，Eddy在被对方灵活的指尖戏耍的时候模糊地想着，不然为什么他妈的会怎么熟练，他在被陡然弄上高潮的时候差点滑倒在地上，还好“羸弱的”小提琴手扶了他一把没让他整个人栽倒马桶冰冷的瓷砖上，只可惜他们两个都不擅长运动，Brett差点也被他带倒在地上，好险扶住了墙。  
Eddy还在高潮的恍惚中缓不过神，这种酥麻的感觉比男性的高潮来得更迅猛和绵长，这个时候连指尖都抬不起来，更别提Brett的“好手艺”，舒服得一塌糊涂，他心里的警钟还没来得及敲响，身后就已经传来清晰的啪嗒声，接着就有什么热乎乎的东西在他腿间暧昧地滑动，又是两根手指轻而易举地突破了那个洞口，发出难耐的水声。  
Eddy能感觉到自己的耳朵已经彻底红透了，异常的高热和瓷砖的冰冷形成了鲜明的对比，他可太清楚那碰到自己大腿根的是什么东西了，然而不想拒绝，没办法拒绝，Brett没给他思考的时间，只是沉默地扩张那个伴随着主人颤抖呼吸而一缩一缩的洞口，试图把自己的手指伸进前所未有的的深度，有水从里面流出来，伴随着抖动的腿根滴在裤子上，Eddy被摆成一个膝盖跪在马桶上的姿势，半张脸通红地躲进自己的手臂里，手臂上用力地连青筋都暴起，这双刚刚拉过琴的手死死地按在墙壁上，脆弱得不堪一击，就像被贯穿的人一样没有丝毫反抗的意识。  
Brett捅得很深，几乎让Eddy一下干呕起来，生理性泪水掉在头发里，露出一双水光盈盈的狗狗眼，像是被主人赶出了家门的流浪犬科，只能在主人屋前呜呜咽咽地来回叫唤，他禁受不住的把本就死死摁在墙上的手腕又一次狠狠砸向瓷砖上，浑身止不住的颤抖，然而身后的人居然还要控制他叫，淡淡地丢出一句手不要了直接把那双被主人摧残的双手往身后拉，一下让那张通红的脸离开了保护范围，羞耻得垂落。  
Eddy恍惚间听到身后人叹息，接着那根硬物离开了被扩张已久的洞穴，接着人被拉着翻了个面，又再次将对方的东西吃了进去，他忍不住发出一声难耐的呻吟，接着才意识到自己这下完全暴露在了Brett面前，然而并没有给他挣扎的机会，对方坐在马桶盖上动起了腰，每一下都顶得越发深入，却也越来越顺畅。  
被顶到宫口的时候Eddy下意识捂住嘴，恐惧几乎是瞬间随着本能漫过全身，然而下一秒他就险些因为剧痛从Brett身上翻下来，泪眼模糊之间他有一瞬间闪过曾看过的各种年少轻狂人们会看的奇怪影片，他险些在这个半公开的秘密场合尖叫出声，还好Brett一下把他摁在墙上，带着汗湿的掌心捂住他的嘴，才让那声惨叫没有暴露他们。  
Eddy缓过神来的时候才发现对方已经没有在动了，Brett的目光微微凉地和洗手间里的白色光一起照下来，眼里似乎不只是他微弱喘息着的身体，他在看什么？Eddy不由得发问，他在看我吗？  
当问出这个问题的时候答案其实已经在提问者眼中很明显了，尤其是在这样体温交融的时刻，无数被隐藏的、深埋于心的、随着阴道一起被捅开的属于Eddy Chen女性化的那一部分的东西被无情地摊开，那些埋藏在酸涩青春中的潮湿咸涩，望向窗外的属于热水杯的日子一下都暴露在这道目光中。Eddy尝试蜷缩起来，他无意识地捂着皮肤下那块属于子宫的位置，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，浑身还在哆嗦，小腿肚被强硬地扣在Brett腰间，可怜地一颤一颤的。这几乎已经不是两情相悦了，更像是一场强奸，只是有了当事人的默许，或许还有那么些意乱情迷，不知所措，像是颤巍巍交出自己初夜的十六岁少女，躺在狭窄惨白的单人床上时才意识到性交从来不是美好缠绵，而是权利方对于被剥削方的侵略、占有以及掠夺，而她脆弱得不堪一击。  
“你到底在想什么啊？”那双眼睛看上去更湿润了，Brett伸手去擦他脸上的痕迹时又带出了新的泪珠，他只能叹息着用对方的领口去擦，被一把扯住了袖子。  
......

“明明是你自己要玩的，又自己要哭？”被扯住了袖子的男人一只手抓着他的腰，一只手撑着墙，动作的同时还不忘用袖子给他擦眼泪，声音里却全是抱怨，“哭得这么惨，到底谁还能做得下去啊？”  
“...你也没软啊？Brett”刚刚还一脸哀怨的人这时候这时候又生龙活虎得露出兔牙，狠狠夹了一下还在穴道里的阴茎，被人毫不留情地顶撞又流出几句呻吟，“对，就是那儿，Brett...唔、”修长的脖颈上喉结无意识地上下滑动，又从眼角掉下几滴泪来。  
“爽吗？刚刚有人经过的时候你差点夹断我。”抚着腰的手渐渐往上，不欲抚弄早就挺立的乳尖，只是扣住那点喉结不断地玩弄，享受情人的呼吸被自己全部掌控的感觉，接着下斩钉截铁的判断，“你硬了吗？在别人的店里？想我帮你？”  
“操你的Brett...”Eddy根本不敢抬头看人，这个时候歪头却只会把自己全都埋进对方的白衬衣袖口，脸上的红晕就没有一刻下来过，他难耐地扭动着试图汲取更多的快感攀上高潮，却只是被那双手按在墙上，被同伴戏谑的眼神打量得浑身颤抖，”说实话Swettie，你希望被我按在这种...肮脏的地方，被一个陌生人操？谁给你的这种想象的权利的？“  
“...你个控制狂——”Eddy试图奋起反抗，然而忘记了虽说他们在生活中向来是有赢有输，Brett也乐意给他更多赢的机会，但只有在这个时候，他只是被按在案板上的可怜卷心菜，只有被人啃噬殆尽的机会。他的同伴只是把自己的阴茎换了一个更刁钻的角度就让人舒服得头皮发麻，操他的，他感觉自己的子宫快融化了——  
“老板和王老师还在等我们呢。”有轻柔的喘息声打在他的脖颈上，对方在他的锁骨上狠狠地咬了一口，“别把它露出来了，Eddy——既然你那么喜欢露。”  
Eddy很想说那他妈是因为他没熨自己的衬衫，可惜Brett也没给他更多的机会了，该死他给过他机会吗？“夹紧了...如果你不介意的话、我也不介意——“这是他最后一句能听到的话了，介于某个混蛋又内射了，所以到底为什么他要提出在这里做？  
只可惜他大概不会拒绝对方，而对方也不会。他们果然是共犯吧。  
“...所以Brett，我带套了你为什么不戴？”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还是要戴套的，不要学他们，主要是为了生理健康（  
> 这篇好久之前就写了，然后不知道为什么一直没补结尾，为了防止它再也没办法出现在更新里所以补了个结尾发了，转折很生硬，写得不太好，很咸湿很不ntxl，非常8好意思（  
> 和朋友聊了5个小时（...只能捡点以前的东西发了（心虚  
> 俺又重新看了一遍白衬衫，对着阿B的腰和小陈的锁骨嘶哈嘶哈）  
> 以及感觉最后那句简直是小陈的老爹笑话xtms


End file.
